


Please, my lord

by Boo_theGhost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Begging, Bondage, Brat, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, F/M, Hope it's ok, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, SF Sans, Smut, Swapfell Sans, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans/Reader - Freeform, Unnamed Reader, brat reader, brat taming, fem reader - Freeform, female parts, first nsfw ever posting, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boo_theGhost/pseuds/Boo_theGhost
Summary: “You’ve been a brat today, pet.” There was a darkness to his voice, a low growl tinging the words.He dragged his fangs along the curve of her neck. Blushing, she gasped out, “go fuck yourself!”“If you want that, dearest, you know what you have to do.”-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------My first time ever posting smut on here, it's just smut. Hope you enjoy. *goes back into my sin trash can to hide*
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Please, my lord

**Author's Note:**

> SF-Sans (Black) decides to punish his dearest for being a brat.

The woman moaned, panting as sweat dribbled a cold line down the side of her face. Her shoulders ached and strained against the too-delicate silk ties fastening her to the bedpost. Her legs strained, held open by those same ties. She let out a high pitched yelp as the riding crop came down against her bare ass again, and a skeletal hand clasped her hair and pressed her face back into the mattress.

“ **You’ve been a brat today, pet.** ” There was a darkness to his voice, a low growl tinging the words. His voice was so different here. The boisterous, loud, obnoxious personality turned to something much darker, much more controlled. 

Black leaned his body over hers, using his grip on her hair to drag her head up to meet his gaze. For another person, his gaze could send a jolt of fear straight to their  _ soul _ . His skull was sharp, with two, long scratches across one eye. Those eyes. Pale blue circles in the midst of complete darkness, glowing faintly as he stared her down.

His demeanor didn’t have the same effect on her it once did. She smirked, jutting her chin out defiantly at him, “and you’ve been insuf--” 

He cut her off by leaning down to drag his fangs against her exposed throat. The noise she made was something between a whine and a gasp, keening and completely embarrassing. She could practically feel his satisfaction.

Blushing, she gasped out, “go fuck yourself!”

He bit down on the junction of her shoulder, hard. As he did he dropped his riding crop in favor of grasping her lower regions and harshly rubbing his phalanges against her dripping entrance. 

She sputtered and let out a low moan, back arching into his hand. 

“ **If you want that, dearest, you know what you have to do.** ” The smirk was back as he rubbed her clit through her frustratingly soaked panties with no mercy. His grip on her hair tightened, forcing her to arch her back against her restraints. 

Despite her brave words, she knew she was close to breaking. He knew it too. That damn bastard could press all of her buttons, bringing her to the edge repeatedly without letting her tip over it.

Heat rolled through her body as her toes curled, eyes shutting, trying desperately to rock into his hand. Just a little more, just a little…

And he pulled away. She all but sobbed as the heat in her body became almost unbearable, falling away from the lack of stimulation as he stopped touching everywhere except his painful grip in her hair. 

“F-fuck you,” she whined, but there was no heat to it. If it was possible, Black’s smirk hitched higher as he reached again for his riding crop, as if her back and ass and thighs weren’t already striped with it’s harsh lines. 

“ **What do we say, pet?** ”

“F-Fuck--” she was cut off by a loud keening yelp as he slapped his riding crop perfectly between her thighs, right where his hand had been. Instead of pulling it away, he pressed the crop harder, bending it mercilessly against her heat. It wasn’t enough for her to come, and he knew it. Damn sadistic bastard.

“B-black--”

“ **Wrong title, lovely** ” He landed a second hit against her mound, causing her whole body to jerk. He then pressed her face back into the bed, leaning over her heavily, his ribcage planted firmly against her back.

To him, she was the perfect image of sin. Hands bound above her head by black silk, face sweaty and red, battling between giving him what he wanted and her instinct to mouth off. This was part of why he loved her, she challenged him. In their daily lives, she was one of the few who would openly stand up to him, tell him off in public, or even just flat out refuse him. When they had first met, Black had found this mouthy little human intriguing, and stars he could never have known how beautifully she would break under his hands. But here she was, inches away from cracking, her raw, almost painfully sinful expression was a shot of lust directly through his  _ soul _ . 

She whined again, a noise that Black craved like a drug. She wriggled lightly under him, causing him to lean more of his weight on her and pin her back against the bed. She murmured something in a quiet whimper.

“ **I didn’t hear you, pet.** ”

“P-please…”

“ **Please what?** ”

She tilted her head around looking up at him from under her eyelashes. That look, those eyes, they pierced his very being. If he had thought she was the image of sin before, what she said next made her a succubus.

“Please… my lord?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was oke >/////< if there's interest I can try and do one with male parts and a nonbinary one, mostly just testing the smutty waters to see if anyone actually likes my work. I'mma go throw myself in the garbage now BYE


End file.
